


Six Million Years in the Making

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amica Endurae, Drabble, Fluff, Helpless Love, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Short One Shot, Transformers Spark Bonds, Transformers as Humans, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Shockwave reflects on his Endura and just how much he loves Optimus, and continues to find himself wondering about it at the most 'inopportune' moments throughout time.  (PURE FLUFF)





	Six Million Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

It could have possibly been weariness that had made him stop working for a moment, sitting at the computer bank without doing anything. In truth, he _was_ weary, but that wasn’t what had made Shockwave stop working. No, what had made him stop was the fact that he had caught sight of Optimus out of the corner of his eye.

The tall, dark-skinned man with more pepper-than-salt hair and the startlingly-bright blue eyes had walked into the room with datapad in hand, talking to one of the human military personnel quietly as he gestured to the datapad he carried, making some kind of point. He hadn’t seen Shockwave yet, and Shockwave was loathe to let him know he was there…not yet.

The willowy, freckled Asian brushed wispy strands of unruly, ginger-red hair out of his eyes and readjusted his glasses, giving him a better look at his Endura as he discussed whatever it was with the human commander. What he saw made him smile, lips quirking up just enough to let him keep said smile a secret, just for himself to know. 

Hard-light-holo mode – or HLH mode as they referred to it most often – may have changed their bodies to those of humans, to let them blend in better, but some things simply couldn’t be hidden. Op’s mannerisms shone through as though his body hadn’t changed at all. The quiet, restrained intensity of his gestures, the patience marking his face, the way he moved, assured of himself and with the bearing of one who has led for longer than they can remember…

…the way one corner of his lips quirked up every once in a while as he hid a smile, finding some amusement in what the commander was telling him. The way he shifted his weight whenever he changed the subject. The way he spread _only_ his pinkie finger away from the rest while holding the datapad. The glint in his eyes whenever a smile was successfully hidden, the laughter he kept inside shining out through those beautiful blue eyes instead of making itself heard. 

None of those little things had changed, and with each instance, Shockwave found himself forgetting more and more about getting back to work, becoming content to lean against the table he’d been working at, letting his fingers idly brush over the computer keyboard as he _watched_ his Endura. Unbeknownst to him, a smile began quirking at the corners of his lips, his expression softening as his eyes dropped to half-mast, becoming lost in watching Op and loving him. 

Op must have felt him watching, unfortunately, as after a moment, he looked up and away from datapad and human, eyes searching the room until they landed on Shockwave. He didn’t even have the time to straighten up and pretend he was still working before Op caught sight of the expression on his face, making his _own_ soften and prompting him to excuse himself, coming over to just…touch Shockwave on the shoulder, making the smaller bot’s spark try to beat out of his chest as he leaned his head against Op’s side. “Hello, my Peace.”

*********************

A week later and they were back home, leaving HLH-bodies behind for their normal forms, and taking the day _off_ at the same time, for once. They’d gone to the wall, walking the top of the parapets and seeing how far the greenery had spread, reveling in the quiet away from the rest of the city, where only the widely-spaced wall-guards interrupted them. 

They’d come home with slight sunburns and hope for the spread of life beyond Metroplex, talking of the new copse of trees growing between the city and the worst of Iacon’s old ruins and debating on whether or not the animal they’d seen down there had been an off-colour, young turbofox or one of the new cogfluff rabbits that Solus had been making in droves. Optimus had taken his hand up on the wall, and had not let go until they came home and he needed his hands free to open the door to their apartment. Even then it had been slow and reluctant. 

Now there was quiet, with the beginnings of dinner slowly cooking in the oven and each of them doing the things they needed to do to catch up on the day. Op had disappeared into the bedroom – Shockwave knew it was to get his spare work datapad, to check on what had happened during the day – and Shockwave himself had retired to the couch with a book, unwinding a little before he attempted to finish fixing dinner without his hands shaking. He’d become engrossed in the novel, taking to the end of a chapter to realize he felt someone watching him. Gizmo was asleep in his lap, so it wasn’t her; Bumblebee had not dropped in for dinner yet, so the only other person it could be was Optimus.

Shockwave raised his eyes from his book to look in the doorway that led from bedroom hallway to their living room, teal eyes finding bright blue and being held by them. The look on Optimus’s face was quiet, as always, but Shockwave had had years to learn the nuances of his Endura’s moods, the little changes that marked so many different things. He saw the smile, he saw the softness in expression and stance, he saw the half-lidded eyes and the barely-there lean that left Op resting his shoulder against the doorframe, saying he’d been there a while, just watching. Shockwave saw all of this and he put his book down, raising his hands quietly, and watched Op come to him without him having to beckon. He felt his Endura take his smaller, much shakier hand in his own, watched as Op knelt down so they were eye to eye, and waited until he felt a thumb brush against the corner of his lips, making him smile as he leaned in for the kiss that had been silently asked for on both sides. 

He felt his spark start beating just a little too hard, a little too fast, becoming a little too bright to contain under his skin as Op’s quiet, loving bass rumbled out, filling him and making his chest ache as only a love six million years in the making could do. “My Bug.”


End file.
